Um triste fim, e um novo começo
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Após um breve momento de felicidade depois da batalha, chega a hora de mais sofrimento. O funeral de amigos queridos e pessoas honradas, e a saudade que o acontecimento pode trazer. Apesar de tudo, poderia isso ser gratificante?


Título: Um triste fim, e um novo começo.  
Autor: Naty L. Potter.  
Betas: Guta Weasley Potter e Sandy Meirelles.  
Categoria: 1º Challenge Lumus Maximum, Pós HP 7(RdM), drama.  
Advertencias: Sequência da fic Uma nova Realidade, de Livinha. (Com a devida permissão)  
Classificação: PG.  
Capítulos: One Shot  
Completa: [X]Yes [ ]No  
Resumo: Após um breve momento de felicidade depois da batalha, chega a hora de mais sofrimento. O funeral de amigos queridos e pessoas honradas, e a saudade que o acontecimento pode trazer. Apesar de tudo, poderia isso ser gratificante?

N/B – Guta: Que fic linda! Naty, foi um prazer betar a tua fic. É mais um presente do que um "trabalho". Adoro tudo o que você escreve, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Os sentimentos perfeitamente colocados, sem exageros e sem faltas. Você conseguiu fugir do clichê que persegue esse tema, e pode fazer a coisa virar apenas uma coisa melosa e melancólica. Adorei. A fic está emocionante, triste, tocante... Adorei a cumplicidade dos Weasley, do Rony e da Hermione... Adorei, de verdade! Muito Bom! Incrível! Parabéns! Te amo, querida!  
N/B – Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles): Pichi querida! Sua sensibilidade foi absolutamente tocante. Quando George finalmente desabou, um arrepio subiu em minha coluna! São poucas as pessoas que tem o dom de provocar reações físicas em seus leitores... Concordo em gênero, número e grau com a Guta... "Emocionante, triste, tocante". Parabéns Naty! Se, ainda "DiMenor", já demonstra esse talento com as letras, tenho certeza que a maturidade e a experiência dos anos nos brindará com uma autora de primeiríssimo quilate!

___-_  
— Harry? Ginny? — Perguntou uma voz baixa e sem repreensão.

Separaram-se do calmo beijo que os envolvia e olharam para o locutor.

— Olá Rony. — Disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

— Fico feliz que esteja bem, e acordado.

— Também fico feliz que esteja bem.

— Não queria te pedir nada hoje Harry, mas toda e qualquer ajuda seria bem vinda neste momento.

— Claro, não se preocupe. Você não acha que eu vou ficar aqui sentado, não é? — Disse Harry com um sorriso torto.

— Não, claro que não. Você é Harry Potter, fazer o quê?

— Bem, eu vou indo na frente, vocês... conversem. — Disse Ginny se levantando após dar um breve selinho em Harry.

— Depois conversamos, há muito trabalho a fazer. — Disse Rony, estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry a levantar-se. Era desnecessário, — e ambos sabiam disso —, mas Harry aceitou, e no minuto que se pôs em pé, abraçou o amigo com força.

— Eu sinto muito mesmo Rony.

— Eu também. — Disse pouco antes de se separarem. — Só me prometa uma coisa, — Harry olhou-o curioso. — Não se desculpe, ok?

Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Ok.

E seguiram em direção ao castelo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Não quero que ele seja enterrado aqui. — Disse George com os olhos tristes e inchados, coisa que mostrava que não dormia há um bom tempo.

— George... Não há lugar melhor. Isso é Hogwarts! É... é o lugar perfeito.

— Não, não é. Quanto a ser em Hogwarts, sim, concordo, mas... Este cemitério simplesmente não está a altura dele. De nenhum deles, de Tonks, Lupin... Simplesmente, não está.

Charles suspirou.

— Não sei o que podemos fazer George.

— Vamos modificar. Vamos refazê-lo. Falo com McGonagall e resolvemos isso. Você acredita realmente que este lugar é digno para pessoas tão importantes? Pessoas como Fred, Lupin... Você acha que este lugar é digno para _heróis_?

— Não, não acho. Mas é apenas um cemitério George, o cemitério de Hogwarts. Sempre foi assim...

— As coisas mudam Charlie, e eu vou mudá-las. — Saiu a passos largos, sem se importar com o que quer que Charlie estivesse dizendo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Oh! Olhem que gratificante nossa caminhada! Harry Potter, por favor, espere! Queremos fazer algumas perguntas, por favor, é rápido. — Disse a repórter morena e baixinha, aparentemente nova.

Harry se limitou a virar-se para frente e seguir seu caminho a passos largos, com Rony a seu lado.

— Senhor Potter, por favor! — Insistiu a repórter, correndo com suas pernas curtas e seu salto alto atrás dele. Desistiu quando pela terceira vez seu sapato atolou na terra dos jardins de Hogwarts. — Ok, vamos tentar outra abordagem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Isso é inviável senhor Weasley. Reformar o cemitério de Hogwarts. E o que pretende fazer com os mortos já enterrados lá, retirá-los durante a reforma e deixá-los nos jardins, embaixo do forte sol?

George suspirou.

— Então... — George pensou. Não tinha resposta para aquilo, afinal, não havia planejado nada. A não ser que... — Deixe-me estendê-lo! Deixe-me construir mais alguns metros para frente. Faremos um cemitério mais organizado, mais bonito e honroso. Podemos fazer com que esse cemitério seja a parte, separado do outro, e podemos chamá-lo de... Não sei, cemitério de heróis de Hogwarts.

McGonagall abriu a boca como se fosse responder imediata e negativamente o pedido de George, mas fechou-a no segundo seguinte. E se ela aceitasse? Parecia uma boa idéia. Poderiam criar um cemitério de heróis, para aqueles que morreram em prol da guerra contra Voldemort. Poderiam... alocar a tumba de Dumbledore lá, no meio do cemitério...

— Oh! Pelas barbas de Merlim! — McGonagall exclamou, massageando as têmporas com os dedos. — Sei que vou me arrepender de tal decisão Senhor Weasley, porque, ainda agora, me parece insano, mas... Vá em frente. Junte uma equipe, fale com os familiares das vítimas, e decida tudo. Quero ser informada de todos os detalhes. Você tem o dia de hoje para fazer isso. Sei que parece pouco, mas com magia faz-se qualquer coisa. Vá, não perca tempo.

— Obrigado Professora! — Disse George sorrindo. Saiu rapidamente, precisava reunir o pessoal.

— Sábia decisão Minerva. — Ela ouviu uma voz as suas costas.

— Sábia! Sábia! Praticamente entreguei um feitiço de demolição e um muro para um adolescente Albus. Para George Weasley! Devo estar ficando maluca!

— Você sabe que ele não fará besteira, Minerva. Sabe que seu objetivo é nobre. Sabe como ele era ligado ao irmão.

— Sim. E foi por isso que cedi.

— Fez bem. E também, se ele destruir o cemitério, não creio que os moradores irão se incomodar. — disse o quadro de Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela sorriu fracamente e depois de recompôs.

—Com licença, Albus. — Disse se levantando e dirigindo-se até a porta.

— Toda, Diretora. — Encerrou a conversa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— E então?

— Ela não deixou que eu reformasse. — O irmão já estava pronto para falar "Eu disse", quando ele completou. — Ela deixou que eu o estendesse da maneira que eu quiser.

Charlie mostrou-se surpreso.

— Bem, e quando vamos começar?

— Agora. — George disse olhando para o espaço a sua frente. Já começava a planejar.

— Como? — Charlie desacreditou.

— Só temos um dia para fazê-lo Charlie, então, agora. Olhe, deveríamos fazer um muro que...

— Só nós dois? No dia de hoje?

— Claro que não. Enquanto eu planejo, você reúne uma equipe!

— Ah, claro. Você fica aqui parado e eu ando por Hogwarts inteira. Não me parece muito justo.

George fechou o rosto.

— Muita coisa não me parece justa, Charlie. — Não deixou que o irmão rebatesse. — Eu... preciso disso ok? Preciso ocupar meu tempo acreditando que estou fazendo algo que o esteja agradando, onde quer que ele esteja.

Charlie suspirou.

— Certo. Falarei com os outros. Quantas pessoas?

— O mundo bruxo inteiro, se conseguir. Quero tudo perfeito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Ministro! Ministro Shacklebolt. — Gritou a distância.

— Oh, olá Senhor Weasley. — cumprimentou-o.

— Ministro, preciso de um favor.

— Se estiver ao meu alcance.

— Meu irmão, George. Ele está arrasado. Todos nós estamos, na verdade.

— George... — Ele pensou por um momento, e então exclamou. — oh sim, sei... o gêmeo... — Sua voz foi diminuindo no fim da frase.

— Sim, ele mesmo. Ele quer ocupar tempo com algo que não seja a... bem, o Senhor sabe, e então pediu permissão para McGonagall para aumentar o cemitério de Hogwarts e fazer algo próprio para heróis que se foram na batalha.

— Entendo. Boa iniciativa. Sinceramente, nunca gostei do cemitério de Hogwarts. É frio e triste. Quero dizer, sei que é um cemitério, mas...

— Compreendo. Então, gostaria de saber se o Senhor pode nos disponibilizar uma equipe. Pessoas competentes e interessadas. Dedicadas.

— Claro. O batalhão de aurores ficará feliz em ajudar. Tivemos algumas perdas e muitos deles estão desolados.

— Obrigada Ministro. Quanto antes puderem chegar ao cemitério, melhor, tudo terá de ser feito hoje.

— Vou chamá-los o mais rápido possível.

— Obrigada Ministro. Com licença, ainda chamarei algumas pessoas.

— Boa sorte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Ginny!

— Calma, Charlie, para quê o alvoroço? A batalha foi ontem. — Disse enquanto guiava as pessoas para a área em que elas queriam ajudar.

— Você viu o Ron? Ou o Harry? A Hermione?

— Deixei Harry e Rony nos jardins, perto das estufas. Não sei onde estão agora.

— Certo. — Se virou pra ir embora, quando Ginny o puxou de volta.

— Por quê?

— George vai aumentar o cemitério de Hogwarts. Construir uma parte mais digna de heróis como...

— Como Fred. — completou baixinho.

— Sim, como Fred. E só temos o dia de hoje, precisamos de uma equipe.

— Não se preocupe. Já conseguiu muita gente?

— Praticamente todo o grupo dos aurores.

— Fale com a mamãe, o papai, a família. Chamarei Luna, Neville, e procurarei por Harry e Ron. Iremos pra lá em seguida.

— Certo. Obrigado Ginny.

— É o mínimo que podemos fazer.

— Eu sei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— George?

O irmão nem ao menos se virou.

Charlie estava pronto para correr ao irmão, mas Ginny adiantou-se. Andou até ele e abaixou-se a seu lado.

— Quer companhia? — perguntou solidária.

— Não, obrigado. Já estou triste o bastante, não quero que fique assim também. — Respondeu George, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Todos nós estamos tristes, George, e não pelo fato de nos juntarmos a você.

Ele abriu o olho lentamente, e esticou as pernas que estavam dobradas.

— Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar. Estava aqui imaginando como ele gostaria que fosse o cemitério, e percebi que não sei... não consigo me virar sozinho. Quero dizer, nunca fizemos nada separados. Eu simplesmente não... — E calou-se.

— Ajudaria se você botasse pra fora.

— E o que estou fazendo?

— Quero dizer chorar. Ajuda muito George. — E então virou-se para Harry, como que agradecendo pelo ombro que lhe cedera antes, que apenas acenou.

— Acredite, eu já tentei. Penso nele, na dor que sinto. Quero chorar, quero mostrar pra ele que me importo, mas não consigo! As lágrimas não descem!

— Elas só vão cair quando você aceitar. Digo, quando você perceber que é verdade e que não há volta.

— Então elas nunca vão cair. Não vou aceitar nunca.

Ginny o abraçou.

— Vai sim. Eu sei que vai.

— Bem, e então, já soube do cemitério? — Perguntou quando se separaram.

— E o que você acha que esse batalhão faz aqui? — Respondeu Ginny olhando pra trás.

George olhou e sorriu fracamente. Lá estava boa parte do grupo de aurores, todas as pessoas da AD, e sua família.

— Nossa, Charlie. Você levou ao pé da letra o que disse.

— Não, não é todo o mundo bruxo, só os bretões.

George deu uma simples risada.

— Muito bem, por onde começamos? — Perguntou um dos aurores, com a varinha em punho.

George se levantou e começou a dar as ordens.

Depois de algumas horas, já era possível ver uma estrutura.

Um grande muro — aparentemente de marfim — erguia-se no contorno de uma área de aproximadamente 300m2. Era um espaço circular, onde eles haviam "plantado" flores brancas, simbolizando paz, próximo ao muro, e a grama era verde e bem cortada.

A frente do muro tinha uma abertura de 3m onde seria colocado um belo portão, e acima deste espaço, ligando um lado do muro ao outro, havia uma estrutura que se assemelhava a uma ponte, porém bem menor, onde seria escrito "Cemitério de heróis da Batalha de Hogwarts". Já a parte de trás do muro possuía uma abertura toda coberta por trepadeiras, que dava para o cemitério antigo de Hogwarts. Neste eles não mexeriam.

— Estou com fome. — Exclamou Rony que espalhava um feitiço na parte de cima do muro, para retirar recortes e imperfeições.

— Como Hermione está do outro lado e não te ouviu, eu digo: Ron! — Disse Ginny imitando Hermione quando o reprimia.

— O quê? Eu estou realmente com fome.

— Eu também. — Exclamou Bill, que pintava o muro com um feitiço especial que o fazia ser um pouco transparente para que o olhasse de fora.

— Ora, então vamos almoçar. — Disse a Senhora Weasley, que apenas olhava para a construção, monitorando o serviço de todos. — Não quero nenhum de vocês com fome.

— Eu vou ficar aqui e terminar tudo. — Disse George.

— Não vai mesmo. Terminamos depois, falta pouco. — Exclamou o Arthur Weasley, que recolocava o chapéu que tirara quando começaram a trabalhar.

— Mas eu... Ok, vamos. — Rendeu-se antes que Molly o puxasse pelas orelhas.

Quando todos estavam saindo, o último auror a sair tropeçou e um feitiço foi atirado de sua varinha para o muro, que acabou quebrando um pouco.

— Oh, perdão.

— Não importa, arrumamos depois. — Disse Ron, já lá na frente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na volta para o cemitério, após um breve almoço, eles foram surpreendidos pela equipe do Profeta Diário que importunara Harry mais cedo.

— Olá. Escrevi uma matéria sobre a construção de vocês. Querem ouvir?

— Não, obrigada, não temos tempo. — Exclamou Hermione, seca.

— Pois eu acredito que gostariam de ouvir. Vou ler para vocês.

Todos voltaram a andar e ela leu com a voz alta.

— "Um novo cemitério em Hogwarts, seria isso idéia de Potter? Harry Potter, o menino-que-venceu. Há uma grande probabilidade de ele ser o responsável pela construção de um novo cemitério em Hogwarts, então nos perguntamos, seria isso uma afronta ao Ministério? Como muitos devem saber, a construção do antigo cemitério foi idéia do Ministério da Magia, e acreditamos que Potter quer confrontar o mesmo, já que acredita que agora, tem maior poder do que ele. Na imagem ao lado podemos ver um funcionário do esquadrão de aurores do ministério destruindo parte do muro feito ao redor do cemitério, assim que deixado sozinho. Estaria o Ministério comprando a briga com Potter, até esses dias seu aliado?".

Estavam todos de queixo caído.

— E então, gostaram? — perguntou a baixa mulher com uma voz irritante e metida. — O meu fotógrafo é muito bom, ele pegou um ótimo ângulo do feitiço.

— Como ousa escrever uma coisa dessas sobre algo tão nobre quanto um local para heróis? — perguntou George se adiantando.

— Quando digo que quero fazer perguntas rápidas, é porque pretendo fazer perguntas rápidas para escrever um bom artigo. Se algumas pessoas talvez parassem e me passassem a informação certa, eu escreveria algo coerente.

— Bem, pergunte agora! — Exclamou a Senhora Weasley.

— Não, obrigada. Já enviei este para a redação. Sairá esta noite, na edição extra.

Ginny já estava pronta para correr e atacar a mulher quando Harry a segurou e Luna disse.

— Não se preocupe. Meu pai fará uma notícia decente e colocará no Pasquim.

Harry agradeceu Luna silenciosamente e, sozinho, voltou seu caminho ao cemitério, sem dizer nada.

Vendo sua iniciativa, todos deixaram a repórter para trás e o seguiram.

— Há, o Pasquim. Parece até piada. Como se alguém lesse esse lixo.

— Eu leio. — Respondeu Harry seco, sem olhar pra ela.

Todos continuaram até o cemitério e a repórter se limitou a voltar para o castelo com sua equipe.

— Eu sinto muito, se não tivesse tropeçado... — Começou o auror.

— Você salvou vidas ontem. Não se martirize por ter caído. Todos caem.

Ele sorriu e todos voltaram ao trabalho.

Em menos de uma hora, tudo estava pronto. Eles haviam cavado algumas covas ao redor do cemitério, e deixado o espaço do meio vago, para colocar a tumba de Dumbledore, e também realizarem as cerimônias, que seriam em pouco mais de duas horas.

Colocaram a tumba branca no local destinado e a cercaram por flores meio esverdeadas e vermelhas, as favoritas de Dumbledore, de acordo com Minerva.

— Realmente, isso é a cara de Dumbledore. Verde e vermelho. Isso nem ao menos existe. — Algumas pessoas disseram.

Os corpos foram colocados em seus devidos túmulos também, e nomeados por belas lápides com nomes em prata

O nome do local também reluzia em prateado em cima do portão dourado.

_**Cemitério de Heróis da Batalha de Hogwarts**_

Estava pronto. Perfeito, e pronto. Agora só restavam os enterros.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Como você está? — perguntou com doçura, encostada na porta do quarto.

— Mal. — Respondeu simplesmente.

— Gosto da sua sinceridade. — Disse desgrudando da porta e andando até ele. — você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo não sabe?

— Sim. Fico feliz de não ter demorado mais do que demorei pra te beijar.

— Mas eu estaria aqui do mesmo jeito, se você não o tivesse feito. Acima de tudo você é meu melhor amigo.

— Eu sei Mione. — Ron respondeu a abraçando e beijando sua testa. — Obrigado.

— Bom, devemos descer.

— Certo. Vamos logo.

O novo cemitério estava cheio de familiares e amigos das vítimas homenageadas. Nem todos quiseram que o enterro fosse ali. Muitos eram filhos de trouxas e queriam que o filho fosse enterrado em um cemitério tradicional. Muitos tinham um cemitério da família, e alguns simplesmente quiseram enterrar o filho em outro cemitério bruxo que fosse próximo de casa.

A maioria havia sido enterrada no dia anterior, seja no cemitério antigo de Hogwarts, ou em outro lugar qualquer. Para aquela ocasião havia apenas cinco mortos: Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin e Fred Weasley.

Andrômeda Tonks estava próxima a entrada, com Teddy no colo. Lágrimas caiam por sua face. A impressão era de que ela chorava sem parar fazia dois dias.

Molly colocou a mão em seu ombro e trocaram um olhar profundo e doído, aquele de uma mãe que perdera seu filho.

Harry entrou no cemitério tão bem feito, com uma tristeza profunda em seu peito. Apesar de ter sido feito para honrar pessoas queridas, ele não se sentia feliz. Aquele lugar bonito e calmo seria o lugar onde ele sabia que teria mais dificuldade de entrar. Saber que ali estavam os corpos daquelas pessoas que se sacrificaram pelo mundo bruxo, sacrificaram-se por ele. Olhou a tumba de Dumbledore ali no meio, e deu um passo para trás. Não estava pronto pra isso. Não estava pronto para encarar aquele lugar cheio de detalhes brancos, onde só havia pessoas de luto, vestidas de preto. Fechou os punhos e os olhos por um momento, e só abriu quando sentiu uma mão de cada lado de seu ombro. Aquela sensação era conhecida, e ele reconheceria esse toque em qualquer lugar. Eram Ron e Mione.

— Estamos com você, Harry. — Disse Hermione com a voz baixa.

— E eu agradeço muito por isso.

— Vamos Harry, você consegue. — Continuou no mesmo tom.

Os três moveram o pé direito para frente, e entraram um lado do outro, com um suspiro aliviado. Haviam entrado, agora, bastava manterem-se firme.

Postaram-se um ao lado do outro, na frente de todos os presentes, e esperaram que Quim fosse à frente para conduzir a cerimônia.

— Boa noite. Hoje é um dia de felicidade e tristeza. Presenciamos a felicidade por tudo finalmente ter acabado. A paz do mundo, a capacidade de acordar sem ter medo ou receio. Porém, todo ganho tem seus males. Nada é dado de graça; e essa vitória que tivemos nos tomou muita coisa. Perdemos pessoas que deixaram um buraco eterno e dolorido em nossas almas. Pessoas que amamos e nunca vamos esquecer, e hoje, estamos reunidos para prestar uma homenagem, não última, para essas pessoas, que todos os dias estarão presentes em nossos corações, sendo homenageadas diariamente em nossa vida.

George mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, desde o momento que escolhera onde ficaria, antes de todos chegarem. Não chorava, porém sua face, sempre tão alegre, possuía uma tristeza profunda. Talvez o contraste do habitual para o atual a tornasse ainda mais triste.

— Gostaria de chamar o Senhor Harry James Potter, que se ofereceu para falar algumas palavras sobre Severus Snape.

Harry substituiu Kingsley em frente a todos e pigarreou antes de começar a falar.

— Até muito pouco acreditava que Snape fosse o mais terrível dos vilões do mundo bruxo, depois de Voldemort. — Houve uma inquietação à frente, porém ele continuou. — Vi com meus próprios olhos ele matando Dumbledore ano passado, porém, eu não entendia da maneira como entendo hoje. Para mim, ele era um comensal da morte, um espião deles, que observava nossa rotina e informava tudo ao mestre. E sim, realmente, ele informava algumas coisas, mas Snape era, acima de tudo, um bruxo muito inteligente. Ele pesava cada palavra que contaria a Voldemort antes de fazê-lo, para assim, obter exatamente os resultados que queria. Ele era um espião, porém nosso. Matar Dumbledore foi uma promessa que ele fez para o próprio, que estava debilitado e não queria a morte de Snape, ou o fracasso do plano. Snape foi um herói, hoje eu vejo e admito isso, e estou aqui, para homenageá-lo.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio antes de Harry voltar a seu antigo lugar, junto com Ron e Mione, e Quim voltar a falar.

— Obrigado Harry. Aqueles que trouxeram alguma homenagem para Severus Snape, por favor, depositem-nas em sua lápide.

Poucas pessoas se moveram, e Harry, foi uma delas.

— Agora gostaríamos de chamar Denis Creevey, que quer dar um último adeus ao irmão Colin, que infelizmente faleceu durante a batalha.

Pequeno, tímido e triste, Denis foi à frente.

— Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que Colin era um irmão incrível, e que eu nunca vou esquecer ele. Sinto sua falta. — Completou ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima caía por sua face.

Os pais de Colin, apesar de trouxas, estavam lá, e se dirigiram ao túmulo do menino juntamente com o irmão. A mãe se ajoelhou e chorou. Minutos se passaram, com ela ajoelhada ao lado do marido e do filho, que derramavam lágrimas silenciosas. Ginny foi a primeira a se mover, levando uma rosa branca para o túmulo, onde moveu os lábios, sem, porém, emitir som. Ela apenas murmurou "Adeus Colin". E uma fina lágrima escorreu por sua face. Voltou ao seu lugar, onde Harry a abraçou.

Quim suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar, como se estivesse prestes a desabar diante do sofrimento daquela família.

— Seguindo com nossas homenagens, teremos agora a homenagem a duas pessoas muito queridas, que a pedidos de amigos e familiares, foram enterradas lado a lado. Nymphadora e Remus Lupin formavam um casal muito apaixonado, que infelizmente morreu junto nesta batalha. Deixaram um filho pequeno e amigos que os prezavam muito. Para dizer algumas palavras, gostaria de chamar Andrômeda Tonks, mãe de Nymphadora.

A Senhora, que ainda chorava, foi para o pequeno palco improvisado com Teddy no colo.

— Dora foi a melhor filha que eu podia ter tido. Presenteou-me com um genro maravilhoso, apesar de na época eu não reconhecer isso, e com a minha estrela mais brilhante, Teddy. Nunca serei a mesma pessoa novamente, sem meu marido, minha filha e meu genro, mas lembrarei a meu neto, todos os dias, o quanto seus pais foram felizes, honrados e o amavam acima de tudo. — Incapaz de continuar, ela seguiu para o túmulo do casal e, sem se importar com a roupa do menino, colocou Teddy sentado em cima dele. O pequeno colocou as mãos no chão e ficou lá, olhando para aquele lugar, como se fosse bem mais velho do que na verdade era. Todas as pessoas do recinto depositaram uma rosa cor-de-rosa no túmulo deles, em homenagem a Tonks, que sempre fora muito alegre.

— Para finalizar, — Começou Kingsley, com a voz já falhada. — gostaria de chamar George Weasley, que pediu para homenagear o irmão, Fred Weasley.

Pela primeira vez durante toda a cerimônia, ele abriu os olhos. Tinha ficado ao lado do túmulo de Lupin e Tonks o tempo inteiro, parado, imóvel. Andou a passos fracos e pequenos até a frente, demorando a finalmente alcançar seu lugar. Respirou fundo, olhou para cada membro de sua família demoradamente, e quando começou a abrir a boca para falar algo, George desabou. Caiu em seus joelhos no palco improvisado de madeira, chorando e gritando alto. Lágrimas grossas escorriam por sua face. Os irmãos haviam se posicionado do seu lado, com o rosto igualmente banhado por lágrimas quentes e salgadas, que feriam a pele por onde passavam. A Senhora Weasley escondera o rosto no peito do marido que a abraçava fortemente. Estavam todos em silêncio. Harry derramava algumas lágrimas silenciosas também, e Hermione chorava baixinho.

Bill e Percy ajudaram George a levantar, e este seguiu imediatamente até o túmulo de Fred, onde depositou uma orelha extensível e murmurou.

— Gostaria que eu pudesse te ouvir agora, cara.

Após todos os irmãos e amigos prestarem uma homenagem a Fred, George pediu para que Quim encerrasse a cerimônia.

— É nesse clima de tristeza que eu falo por todo o Ministério quando digo: Obrigado. Descansem sem paz.

Como em um coral, todos os presentes repetiram a frase. Após uma última despedida a todos, Harry saiu e parou perto da família Weasley, onde George ainda derramava algumas lágrimas.

— Foi um dia e tanto. — Disse Hermione, incerta.

— Sim, foi. Triste. Foi um dia triste.

— Não. Foi um final triste, mas um começo gratificante. E esse começo, eu dedico ao Fred. — Disse George com um sorriso singelo e saudoso, porém aliviado.

Todos voltaram para o castelo. Seguiriam suas vidas sem nenhuma daquelas pessoas presentes, mas com o pensamento nelas sempre. 


End file.
